


Forgive

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine struggles to get forgiveness, not knowing he already has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Klaine reunites but Kurt never actually told Blaine he was forgiven so Blaine assumed he wasn’t. He just thought he was getting a second chance to work for it. Months later when a few surprises planned for Kurt goes awry Blaine breaks down upset that he’s screwed up yet another chance to earn Kurt’s forgiveness.

It felt amazing to be back with Blaine, and in New York! 

Kurt couldn’t imagine being happier. Blaine was an amazing, attentive boyfriend and it was like a dream come true to see him every day in the morning. He got to wake up to a beautiful boy and go to sleep next to him every night. Blaine was always there to make dinner or give him a massage when he was too tired.

And tonight was their six month anniversary. 

Blaine had promised a surprise later in the evening which only made Kurt more excited to get home. He walked into the apartment to the smell of lasagna (his favorite) and two glasses of wine. 

"Hey you," Blaine grinned from the kitchen, leaning up for a kiss. "Take a seat on the couch and I’ll bring you a plate."

"This looks amazing," Kurt grinned as he peaked in the oven. 

"And it’s done," Blaine shooed him away. 

Kurt smiled and walked into the dining room, grabbing his glass of wine as Blaine started taking out the glass pan of lasagna. 

It was like watching a car accident in slow motion. Blaine let out a hiss as his hand slipped a little and the pan started falling. Reflexes kicked in and he tried to grab the pan as it shattered on the floor. 

Panicked, Kurt set down his wine and ran over to his boyfriend who was clutching his hand to his chest. Boiling hot sauce splattered the floor and Blaine’s jeans and his eyes were screwed up tight in pain.

"Oh honey," Kurt pulled him up and over to the sink, running his hands under cold water. 

He heard Blaine let out a soft sob and looked over to see tears running down his cheeks. 

"Are you hurt?" Kurt was a little panicked, seeing how red his skin was. "Oh God, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I’m sorry," His voice hitched. "I fucked it all up."

"You think I’m upset about the food?" Kurt asked, stunned. 

"Just please, don’t leave me."

"What are you talking about," Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s wrist, keeping it under the cold water. "I’m not going to leave you!"

"I don’t expect you to forgive this," Blaine shook his head. 

 

"It was an accident."

"I just keep getting worse and worse," Blaine looked miserable. "I mean…I’ve been trying so hard to get you to forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what?" Kurt frowned.

"For Eli."

"Blaine, that was over a year ago," He whispered. "I forgave you forever ago."

"No you didn’t," Blaine opened his eyes, looking nervous.

Suddenly, it all made sense. How desperate Blaine seemed to do things for him. How he only ever wanted to make Kurt happy. 

"Blaine, I’m not still mad at you."

"You’re not?" He looked so relieved that Kurt felt something in his chest twist. 

"Of course not," Kurt gently pulled his hand out of the water and winced when he saw some small shards of glass embedded into the skin. "Come on."

 

Blaine breathing was strangled the entire time Kurt pulled glass out with tweezers, applied burn cream and bandages and sat him down on the couch. 

"I’m sorry for messing everything up," Blaine mumbled, staring down at the sweatpants Kurt had helped him change into.

"It was just lasagna," Kurt gave him a smile.

"That’s not what I meant."

"It was a long time ago, and I was pretty angry," He sighed. "But I forgave you. You weren’t completely at blame and I made mistakes too. I thought you knew that."

"I didn’t."

"Blaine," Kurt took his face in both hands. "I love you. I’m happier now than I ever have been. I am not still angry."

"Really?" Blaine relaxed completely.

"Absolutely," Kurt leaned forward to kiss him. "Now let’s order pizza and let me feed it to you. You have to take care of that hand."

"Yeah," Blaine winced as he looked down at it. 

"Let me take care of you for once," Kurt kissed him again.


End file.
